


Born Weak

by Leighabel



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, F/M, Self-Hatred, catatonic state
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighabel/pseuds/Leighabel
Summary: Naomi was born weak, born with a broken heart as her father put it. She had the scar on her chest to prove it. One day she is happy with her happy little family, the next she is dumped into a world with her mate dead and her baby gone. Overwhelmed Naomi falls into a catatonic state right as a new bond is formed.Hancock has never thought he would have a mate, never thought he deserved it. Then it finally happens and all he can feel is pain and endless sadness. He is left to ask, can he save his mate from her own mind?





	1. The Beginning

Naomi was born weak, born with a broken heart as her father put it. She had the scar on her chest to prove it. She was told it was her curse for killing her mother when she was born. So she was left the youngest and only girl in the family, in a world that already didn’t value woman. Due to her heart she never thought she would have a mate, then one day there was Nate. He was the sweet and kind and strong, everything Naomi needed. They were bonded when she was sixteen and the two hadn’t been apart since the day their bond was sealed. They waited and waited until she was nineteen and he was twenty one before they had their little one. It was a day she feared more than anything, but their son was strong like his father. She was doing what she was supposed to do, be a loving wife to her mate, be a loving mother to her son. They were already planning for their next little one. It was a good life, until the day the bombs fell.

Until the vault, until the shot that killed her mate, until she was freed and dropped into a world alone. Alone, a thing she had never been before. All that kept her going was the thought of Shaun and Nate’s voice and training in her mind. Honestly, there was not much she remembered about her first week in the Commonwealth. She went where she was told, killed who she needed to. She didn’t sleep, hardly ate, barely spoke.

Finally, here she was, there was the man who had her son right in front of her. “Where is my son?”  Her voice was hoarse, from disuse and lack of hydration.

“What did they used to say? So close but so far away. That's your son.” He wasn’t smiling, wasn’t happy about this. She should care more about that, pay more attention, read him. But none of that mattered.

“You tell me where he is.” She didn’t yell, didn’t raise her voice at all, but she was shaking.

“He’s safe, a bit older than you might remember, but safe. He’s happy at home, in the Institute.” He looked at her with pity, it was a look she was used to. Preston, Sturges, Mama Murphy, Ellie, Piper, Nick, all their eyes filled with pity. “I’m sorry to say you’ve come so far for nothing.”

“How do I get into the Institute?” She was shaking harder, she could hear Nick behind her, shifting into a fighting position.

“You don’t. There is no way in. Your son is gone. Don’t worry though, you won’t be alive for long enough to mourn him. You’ll be back with your mate soon.” He steps back, raising his gun.

He’s on the ground before the shot goes off, Dogmeat at his throat. The dog holds him down, looking up to her as she raises her hand mechanically and fires off a shot right in his face, right where he shot her Nate. Then she takes his gun and closes her eyes, walking to the door. She can hear the sounds of synths dying around her. Nick’s hand on her arm, pitting in his glowing eyes. He says something she doesn’t hear and she turns away. She walks out of the building. She can hear muffled cries behind her, loud sounds above her. Nothing matters though.

She doesn’t stop till she reaches the home, till she’s looking down at the crib she had watched Nate build. She falls to her knees, holding Shaun’s bear against her chest.

_ I’ve done all I could do Nate. _

_ I’m not you, I’m not strong. I’m sorry… _

Only then does she cry. Defeated, broken and tired she cries and she doesn’t stop. Voices fill the air, days turn to nights and she yet all she can do is cry. She doesn’t eat, doesn’t sleep, doesn’t speak. Blankets are wrapped around her, food and water left by her side. None of it matters, she was born broken and weak she might as well die the same. Than it happens, a pain running through her body that she remembers too well. A pain that brings back memories of Nate and falling in love, a pain that breaks her last grip on reality.


	2. The Deepest Sorrow

Hancock never thought he would have a soulmate. Never thought he’d have a family. In the middle of the night, looking up at the stars with a canister of jet against his lips did he think about it? Of course. He felt the longing in his heart, the missing half. He never thought there would be a day that he felt whole though. If there was a person on the earth that didn’t deserve a soulmate is was him.

Of course, he’d heard about the feeling. One drunken night of feeling empty he had begged Nick to tell him about the feeling. He had closed his eyes as Nick had described the pain and rush of another person’s emotions. He told him about the need to protect them, the want to just be near them and make them happy. He had imagined her face as Nick told him about sealing the bond. Her face seems to come into his mind without much imagination. Mocha colored skin with dark freckles across her rosy cheeks and small nose. Soft green and blue eyes with long dark brown natural curls framing her soft round face. She was too soft for this world. Her smile too sweet, with her beautiful rosy bow like lips.

He could almost feel her against him as Nick told him how perfectly Jenny had seemed to fit against him, how her hands had fit in his like puzzle pieces. He had almost felt complete in his high and drunken state, imagining his soulmate. She wasn’t real though. When he came to in the morning, he had rolled over to hold her and remembered she wasn't there, didn’t exist. He didn’t deserve her, even in his mind.

So when the pain rushed through him, pure and almost sweet. He thought he was going crazy. For a moment he was so happy, bent over gasping as Fahrenheit runs over to him asking what happened. Though it is all wiped away as her emotion rush into him, and all he feels in pain, sorrow, anguish. The deepest sorrow he’s ever felt, helplessness. He tries to push anything he can to calm her, but it only makes it worse. He pulls back, pushing away her emotions. Fahr is looking at him confused, asking what's wrong, why he’s crying? He touches his cheek and he is, but he doesn’t have time to explain. He needs to get to her, needs to help. He’s packing a bag, grabbing his shotgun off the wall. He’s almost to the door when she grabs him.

“Hancock!” She shakes him out of his daze. “What the hell is going on? Where are you going?” She looks at him worried, he doesn’t remember the last time he saw her worried.

“I have to go to her Fahr…” He can’t think straight. That's all he can think. She needs him, he needs to keep her safe. He needs to fix whatever it is that had torn this whole in her.

“Your soulmate? Did you just get your soulmate?” Her eyes widen.

“Yes and she’s hurt… I need to go.” He pulls away from her, heading to the gate.

“John!” She runs next to him. “I’ll go with you.”

He shakes his head. “Stay here, keep the town running.” He pauses to look at her. “Please, I need someplace safe to bring her home to.”

She opens her mouth to argue but she seems to see the pleading in his eyes and she can only nod. “Come back safe John…”

He nods, smiling. “Thank you, Fahr.”

He pushes open the gates, he follows his heart. It’s drawing him to her just like Nick had told him it would. He doesn’t notice as the noon time sun dips down into dusk before disappearing into night. He doesn’t sleep, doesn’t stop to eat. He kills anything standing in his way without a second thought. He only pauses as he stands on the edge of a broken down bridge, the sun rising softly over the small town before time. She’s close, so close… He can almost feel her. He wants to run but he freezes.

_ What if she hates ghouls? _

_ What if she is scared of me? _

_ What if she doesn’t want me? _

_ I wouldn’t blame her… _

Her pain is what draws him out of his thoughts. He’s remembered his soulmate is so near and is hurting so badly. It hasn’t stopped, hasn’t dulled. He pushes himself forward, across the bridge, past the towns people, down the street. He stands before a pre-war home. The most preserved and restored one in the bustling small town.

Past that down, down a small hallway in a small room is his soulmate. His other half is only a moment away. He wants to rush in and hold her, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to hurt her more… He takes a deep breath, controlling himself. He walks closer and knocks on the door. His heart seems to stop as it opens, then he blinks.

“Nick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos on the last chapter! I'm feeling inspired again, I've been listening to a song that basically describes them later and it's made me want to write so hopefully, you will get another chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, I know it's short. Just so you know I am taking inspiration from JayceCarter and the way she writes soulmates. I don't know how this will go or how long this will be or if it'll even be finished but who knows? Anway thanks so much for reading and all that it means so much!


End file.
